Armadyleanism
This page addresses information about Armadyl, his religion, and his followers as it applies to World 42 roleplaying. Any valuable contributors are welcome to add, especially as new content comes out in-game. Armadyl Armadyl, pronounced Arm-uh-dill, is the god of Supreme Justice and Law, having very close beliefs to those of Saradomin. Armadyl and Saradomin, his theorised successor, are friendly toward one another. Worship of Armadyl is largely limited. It is not known why his following diminished so largely. Saradomin himself speaks highly of Armadyl and has admitted their faiths differ in only minor ways. He has since departed from the Gielinorian plane. The supposed extinction of his favorite creations, the Aviansie, paired with the Edicts of Guthix are thought to be the major factors of his departure. Armadyl's symbol is a set of raised, displayed wings and is often shown in gray, pale blue, silver, or white. Occasionally gold accents his symbolism. Brief History Little is currently known of Armadyl. The common understanding is that he arrived on Gielinor at some point during the Second Age around the same time as Zaros. The Aviantese, a race of bird-creatures, worshipped Armadyl as his beloved followers. They were originally assigned the task of protecting his relics, namely the Staff of Armadyl, from falling into the wrong hands. However, his Staff was stolen at the end of the Second Age, leading to Zaros's banishment from Gielinor and Zamorak's ascendance to godhood. Although Armadyl had intended on remaining active throughout the rest of the God Wars, the tragic extinction of the Aviantese led him into inactivity. Before Armadyl's disappearance near the the end of the Third Age, he charged an entrusted group of humans now known as the Guardians of Armadyl, to guard the Staff and to protect it from falling within the reaches of evil for a second time. The Religion Armadyl has similar philosophies to those of Saradomin and departs from his view on minuscule points. He takes a more peaceful approach to law and virtue than his orderly successor. While Saradomin may willingly start war as a means of peace, Armadyl is more peaceful. That being said, Armadyl still fought during the Wars, possibly to defend himself and his followers. He was revered by the Aviantese, a race that he shared a deep bond with. It is also rumoured that Armadyl is the god of the sky mainly due to the Aviantese being his followers. However with their supposed extinction a small cult of human followers emerged and split into two factions, corporealists and incorporealists. Corporealists The Corporealists believe that Armadyl still exists on Gielinor. They believe his tears longing for the loss of his Aviantese are portrayed by the morning dew and that the sun is his rage for their demise. Incorporealists The Incorporealists believe he left Gielinor at the closing of the God Wars, deciding to observe life. Additionally, Saradomin is known to have said that Armadyl is safe, leading incorporealists to thinking that they are together in the "god realm" where all gods currently reside. Followers and Armadylian Creatures *Few humans **Guardians of Armadyl *Aviantese Common Mistakes This category addresses traits that players, often new ones, give their Armadylian characters but that aren't actually seen in Armadylian on Gielinor. That is, a character may have these traits, but it would not be expressly due to the teachings of Armadyl's religion. *It would be very strange for a character to know about Armadyl without having done intentional research on him or otherwise having a history associated with the god. *An Armadylian extremist would probably be counter to his teachings - Armadyl is the closest god to peaceful that Gielinor has yet seen. *Whilst numerous people may say "Armady'll'ian" or "Armadylism", the correct terms have been used previously in this article. Other *Armadyl has yet to appear in-game. *Armadyl, during his activity, had floating citadels high in the sky. Category:Religion Category:Lore Category:Guides Category:Armadylian Category:Runescape Lore